ALL NIGHT
by Nataly D
Summary: Sakura Uchiha hizo de él un hogar. La promesa de amor eterno es consumida por el vacío de una posible traición. "Tuve mis altos y bajos, pero siempre encuentro mi fuerza interior para tranquilizarme. Me dieron limones e hice limonada"
1. Nota

_**¡Bienvenidos!**_

_Quiero darte las gracias por estar aquí._

Me gustaría aclarar que esta historia está basada en el álbum de Beyoncé llamada _"Lemonade" _la cual si desean escuchar la podrán hallar en Spotify

Me encantó tanto que anhelé realizar una historia siguiendo la línea argumental de su álbum. Es un pequeño gusto que estoy muy feliz de compartir con todos ustedes, en especial porque por primera estoy escribiendo con Sakura y Sasuke como personajes. Así que estoy muy emocionada por iniciar desde ahora.

Sinceramente esperó lo disfruten


	2. Iɴᴛᴜɪᴄɪᴏɴ: Pʀᴀʏ Yᴏᴜ Cᴀᴛᴄʜ Mᴇ

_**.**_

"_**Puedes probar la falta de honestidad**_

_**Está por todos lados en tu respiración"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Otra vez.

Él se alejaba con su celular en mano. Interrumpía el momento íntimo y tan familiar para responder apresuradamente. Hace meses solía ignorar llamadas, pero actualmente. Él se alejaba.

Cerró sus ojos y sacudió su cabeza luchando por espantar las vacilaciones que comenzaban a penetrar en su cabeza, era imposible ¿no?

Intentaba serenarse y verlo como siempre lo distinguía, no obstante, le era imposible no mantenerse pendiente de cualquier mínima acción de su esposo. El ardor en su pecho la lastimaba a tal punto de querer llorar desamparada. A pesar de todo, los sentimientos de inseguridad la consumían bestialmente.

Las pequeñas manos de Sarada se agitaron y buscaron las suyas, su mirada se conmovió ante la presencia de su hija de apenas tres meses, cada día era un descubrimiento para Sarada y ella amaba estar allí para acompañarla. Besó su frente y sacudió el sonajero para captar su atención. El bebé efectuó un pequeño grito y se concentró en el sonajero.

Sakura se levantó de la mesa con sigilo y se encaminó hacia donde Sasuke desapareció. Llegó en completo silencio al pasillo y descubrió que su esposo hablaba con alguien en las penumbras de su habitación matrimonial.

—Lo sé. Pero debes esperar.

La voz firme de Sasuke que tantas veces le profesaba amor ahora se transformaba en un doloroso dilema.

—Por favor, no hace falta que tengas que hablar con mi esposa. Yo soy el responsable.

La mujer contuvo el aliento y recostó su cabeza contra la pared.

_«Sasuke, descúbreme. Desearía tanto que me atraparás oyendo»_

Su deseo no se cumplió. Con el alma estrujada y la sensación de una posible traición Sakura volvió a sentarse frente a su hija y recibir con una falsa sonrisa a Sasuke al regresar de atender su llamada tan importante.

El hombre tomó en brazos a Sarada y la mimó con una sonrisa a la vez que a ella le devolvía cortas miradas de dulzura. Sakura recordó los días en los cuales soñaba con ver a Sasuke compartiendo el sentimiento de una familia a su lado, ella profesó juramentos de amor. Si lo hizo. Intentó hacer de él un hogar, hicieron una familia, no obstante, presentía que su hogar conservaba puertas directas a una trampa.

Se acercó hacia ellos y abrazó a Sasuke por la espalda mientras sus manos se unían sobre el pequeño pecho de su hija, si convertía su intuición en palabras se sentiría caer en un abismo sin fin. Sus labios se posaron suavemente contra la fría piel de su esposo.

_« ¿Qué estás haciendo, amor mío?»_


	3. Nᴇɢᴀᴄɪᴏɴ: Hᴏʟᴅ Uᴘ

"_**Aguarda, ellas no te quieren como**_

_**lo hago yo**_

_**Cálmate, ellas no te quieren como**_

_**lo hago yo**_

_**¿No te das cuenta que no hay otro**_

_**Hombre por encima de ti?"**_

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Era mentira. No podía ser verdad.

¿Sasuke fijándose en alguien más?

Debería ser una cruel broma y su imaginación alimento aquella semejante atrocidad.

Sarada dormía plácidamente en su cuna. Con ello a su favor optó por tomar una ducha aprovechando que Ino aparecería en una hora. Sakura tomó sus lociones corporales y se sumergió en el placer de la relajante ducha.

—Intente ser bonita, más suave, intenté no estar alerta...

Murmuró observando su cuerpo desnudo en el espejo, seguidamente sin perder el tiempo se enfocó en su armario, pasaba su vestidos rápidamente, sus grandes ojos verdes repasaban cada prenda. La mujer sonrió victoriosa al encontrar un cómodo vestido rosa oscuro, modelo un instante y comprobó que se acoplaba a su bella figura.

_« ¿Me estas engañando?»_ pensó en su infinita necesidad de saberlo.

Arregló su larga cabellera y su suave maquillaje resaltó sus facciones. El timbre sonó y Sakura suspiró al saber que el momento había llegado, era hora de estar segura que Sasuke nunca sería capaz de ello, su fe por su marido era inquebrantable aunque actualmente estuviera balanceándose con peligro a caer en la nada.

— ¡Por Dios! ¡Estás de infarto!—exclamó Ino ingresando a la casa— ¿a qué viene todo esto?

—Iré a ver a Sasuke a su trabajo.

Ino entrecerró sus ojos con picardía sin percatarse de la incomodidad en los ojos de Sakura, la mujer sujetó su bolso y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

—Disfruten su tiempo de calidad.

—Claro, eso es lo que más quiero—anheló.

Ino se despidió de su amiga con un gesto. Sakura inhaló aire fresco, aquel viento mañanero revolvió los bordes de su vestido. Al caminar percibía las miradas de hombres valorando su belleza, las mujeres también se detenían a mirarla.

Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, Sakura se sintió plena, la confianza comenzaba a brotar en cada firme paso que daba de camino a la oficina de su esposo. Era joven, hermosa, entregada, fue todo por él. Si otros la apreciaban.

¿Qué le hacía pensar que Sasuke no la apreciaría?

_« ¿Qué es peor, parecer celosa o parecer loca?»_

Sasuke no la engañaba, todo era producto de esa pequeña locura por su naciente inseguridad. Al llegar le basto con solo ser vista por los empleados para que todos tuvieran en claro que ella era la señora Uchiha.

Muchos la saludaban y le deseaban un buen día. Ella les sonreía y levantaba su mano con gestos gráciles de saludo. Al llegar al escritorio desocupado de la secretaria de su esposo se tomó la libertad de ingresar a su oficina sin anunciar su llegada, después de todo era su esposa.

Sakura agrandó sus ojos y prefirió creer que todo era producto de su locura.

Esa mujer sostenía a Sasuke como si varias veces lo hubiera hecho, sus rostros estaban cerca en un contacto sospechosamente íntimo.

_«Es una pena. Dejaste que este buen amor se desperdiciara»_

Sasuke se alejó de aquella pelirroja como si quemará. Karin la miró con altanería, se estaba burlando de ella. La expresión de Sasuke se redujo a un lamentable sonido de sorpresa. Sakura sin decir algo dio media vuelta y salió del despacho con el aire cobrándole factura. No comprendía que estaba sintiendo.

¿Qué sentía?

Estaba helada, tan helada que sus manos alcanzaron a caer sobre el escritorio de Karin bajo la preocupada mirada de muchos empleados. Necesitaba calor, ansiaba quemarse. Con una fuerza que hizo saltar a más de un trabajador Sakura volteó el escritorio de la secretaria y derrumbó todos los papeles y el monitor se partió estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

Su respiración se agitó y se vio reflejada en los cristales. Su cabello alborotado y su grácil figura fueron capaz de alertar a todos los presentes. Sus ojos se agrandaron aturdidos ante su aspecto.

Sasuke salió de su oficina y la tomó de la muñeca alejándola de la atención de aquel sector. Su mente estaba en blanco que no opuso resistencia.

_« ¿Qué pasó, qué pasó, qué pasó?»_


	4. Iʀᴀ: Dᴏɴ'ᴛ ʜᴜʀᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀsᴇʟғ

"_**Soy el dragón que respira fuego**_

_**Hombre hermoso, soy el león**_

_**Hombre hermoso, sé que mientes"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Nada.

Ninguna palabra brotó de la boca de Sasuke, ni mucho menos de ella. Su mente comenzó a maquinar cruelmente contra su voluntad.

«Si esto es lo que realmente quieres. Podemos posar para una fotografía. Los tres juntos, inmortalizados»

Sus manos tiritaron y sus labios se secaron al momento de ahuyentar esas siniestras posibilidades.

Sasuke mantenía su mirada fija en el tráfico, su sola presencia la convertía en un ser diminuto propenso a la devastación.

Silencio.

Él abandonó el auto en completo mutismo, ella lo persiguió con pasos cortos y perdidos en la nada. El sonido de la puerta la acercó un poco a la realidad, su amiga volteó sorprendida por verlos allí.

—Vinieron—la escuchó hablar, retornó al refugio de su silencio interno, presumió que Sasuke intercambio algunas palabras con su amiga porque al regresar a su estado sensato distinguió la cercanía de Ino.

—Estaré afuera—comentó con prudencia antes de salir de la casa.

Ino miró al hombre con recelo, su amiga no resplandecía en sus cinco sentidos, Sakura estaba aterrada de sus corrompidos pensamientos, no quería perder a Sasuke, su trémulo cuerpo le impedía elevar su cabeza y devolverle la mirada a su esposo.

Si preguntaba, la respuesta tal vez la despedazaría, no deseaba perderlo. Aprovechó su pequeño momento de valentía y alzó el rostro raudamente.

—Dime que es mentira. Que todo lo que vi allí fue una ilusión.

Sasuke separó sus labios para dejar escapar sus palabras.

—Sakura, cariño. Perdóname—solo bastó una frase para que su cuerpo palpitará, Sasuke se arrimó a ella y pretendió abrazarla, no obstante, su conciencia le impidió siquiera tocarla—quería decírtelo, Karin me estuvo presionando, no sabía cómo decírtelo, créeme yo solo te…

Sakura soltó una gran bocanada de aire, su voz se rompió en su garganta y volteó para dirigirse a la cocina, rápidamente se aproximó al lavado y con torpes movimientos llenó un vaso de agua, percibió los pasos de Sasuke provocando una amargura en ella.

—Perdóname…Sakura di algo, por favor.

La traicionó, engañó, le confesó su falta, la debilitó de la forma más despreciable.

La palpitación de su corazón acrecentó, sus manos se apoyaron sobre la mesa y dejó caer todo el peso sobre sus brazos, con la cabeza inclinada intentó ventilarse, pero los latidos desenfrenados se lo dificultaban. Repentinamente el calor de las lágrimas amenazaron con estar listas para descender, la mujer cerró sus ojos y apretujó la mandíbula.

« No estoy deshecha, no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar»

Consiguió que ninguna lágrima mojara sus mejillas, el calor acumulado se avivó en su pecho como una bomba a punto de explotar, el peso de la mano de Sasuke sobre su hombro lo detonó. Sakura viró tomando por sorpresa a su esposo, el hombre retrocedió un par de pasos.

—¡¿Quién diablos crees que soy?!—vociferó alejándolo de un empujón. Sasuke la observó alarmado, la respiración de Sakura se aceleró—¡No te casaste con una cualquiera!

El ruido del vaso convertido trizas contra el suelo le quitó el aliento a Sasuke, ella salió de la cocina pisando los vidrios con sus tacones. Sasuke se adelantó a intentar tomarla del brazo e impedir su trayecto.

—¡Escúchame!—exclamó—¡Tienes que escucharme para que entiendas, Sakura!

—¡Maldito hijo de puta, con complejo de Dios!—su esposo la liberó en cuanto aquellas palabras penetraron cruentamente en él—¡nada de lo que me digas me quitará lo que estoy sintiendo! ¡¿lo entendiste?! ¡nada!

No le afectó ver el rostro devastado de su esposo, ni mucho menos sus labios temblorosos, su cuerpo quemaba como el maldito infierno. Los portarretratos se destrozaron contra la pared de su dormitorio, Sasuke se apoyó en el marco de la puerta sin poder pronunciar alguna palabra, juraría que en su habitación un dragón se encontraba liberando un fuego digno del averno, un fogón vivo de ira y anhelo por devastar su mundo. El llanto desbocado de Sarada lo animó a ingresar a la habitación e intentar calmarla.

—¡Por favor, detente! ¡Basta!—bramó logrando mantenerla entre sus brazos. La aprisionó contra sí y cerró sus ojos vigorosamente, sus brazos le impedían a Sakura continuar moviéndose con libertad para por primera vez pretender alejarse de él.

—¡Solo deja que pase, Sasuke! ¡Deja que suceda!—gruñó ella golpeando su pecho, concebía dolorosamente el golpazo de las manos de su esposa—¿lo sientes?—la oyó mascullar—me lastimaste, y ahora estas lastimado, jugaste conmigo pero solo jugaste contigo ¿sientes cómo me duele? ¿lo sientes, Sasuke?—los brazos de Sasuke perdieron la fuerza y aprovechó para con su ultimó golpe separarse de él. Por primera vez lo vislumbró frágil, sus ojos se conectaron por unos segundos y ella sin piedad respiró profundamente para hablar—solo debías amarme.

Su reproché lo venció, Sasuke se quedó sin voz, el llanto de su hija persistía cruelmente. Sakura giró y le dio la espalda, pisó sin remordimiento las fotos de boda y bellos momentos pasados entre ambos.

—No lo has intentado como debe ser. No has amado como debe ser. No me amas realmente. No cerramos alianzas como debe ser. No tengo deseos de retenerte—habló en voz alta, la mujer tomó un bolso y caminó hasta quedar frente a su mudo esposo, ignoró las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus oscuros ojos—debe ser porque soy demasiado para ti—indicó con rabia.

El fervor la ayudó a caminar sólidamente por el pasillo. Sasuke apareció atrás de ella al abrir la puerta principal, estaba tan deshecho que nuevamente el calor de la rabia la ahogó.

—Sakura…—la llamó derrotado. Sin embargo, los ojos dulces de Sakura no se posaron sobre él, recibió el destructor fuego de un naciente rencor.

—Por toda esta mierda. Perderás a tu esposa—finalizó ella saliendo y tomando del brazo a Ino, su amiga pestañeo conmocionada por todo el escándalo.

Movió sus piernas rápidamente para estar a la altura de los movimientos de Sakura, en esos pequeños segundos escuchó el llanto de Sarada, la trémula respiración de Sakura y sorprendentemente visualizó a pesar de la distancia las lágrimas de un desarmado Sasuke.


	5. Aᴘᴀᴛɪᴀ: Sᴏʀʀʏ

"_**Le rezo al Señor para que me revele cuál es su verdad"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Su mirada se mantenía fija en el panorama de la ciudad, los autos y las personas se limitaban a ser simples seres borrosos, con la cabeza apoyada en la ventana ignoró nuevamente el pequeño dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a punzar.

_«Entonces, ¿Qué dirás en mi funeral ahora que me has matado?»_

Sakura cerró sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo perfectamente el brío de mover sus parpados, su mente nuevamente maquinó una escena digna de un drama de teatro, una terrible tragedia se cernía en el semblante de Sasuke, vislumbró a su esposo sosteniendo entre sus brazos su cuerpo inerte y pálido, los negros ojos de Sasuke se dirigieron al cielo suplicantes.

—_Aquí yace el cuerpo del amor de mi vida, cuyo corazón rompí sin una pistola en su cabeza. Aquí yace la madre de mis hijos vivos y muertos—_delicadamente colocó su mano sobre su mejilla helada, sus lágrimas calientes cayeron sobre el rostro de Sakura—_Descansa en paz, mi verdadero amor, a quien subestimé. Su paraíso será un amor sin traición. _

Sakura abrió sus ojos dejando aquella ilusión diluirse en sus recuerdos y se encontró con el semblante preocupado de Ino.

— ¿Estas bien?—la suave mano de su amiga rozó su frente. Sakura se reincorporó y dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del auto.

—Vamos al bar—dijo sin más, a pesar que Ino la miró dubitativa accedió al percatarse de la súplica en su tono de voz. La entendía, Sakura lo necesitaba.

Cuando estuvieron dentro del bullicioso bar su celular volvió a vibrar. Intentó ignorar sabiendo de quien se trataba, no obstante, una sutil irritación se internó en ella, no permitiría que sus palabras volvieran a moverle el suelo en pedazos. Sujetó su celular y se percató de la cantidad de mensajes. A los lejos distinguió a Ino sentándose al lado de Hinata, su amiga se había comunicado con ella buscando ayuda.

"_Lo siento…Lo siento…lo siento…"_

Revisó cada mensaje, sus constantes disculpas se repetían en un grito exasperado, hace horas atrás esas palabras avivaron el fuego en ella, leerlas nuevamente le causó un vacío helado.

—Tu "lo siento" no lo siento—murmuró apretando su teléfono.

—No puedo creer que Naruto fuera capaz de ocultarme algo así—expresó Hinata atormentada—en cuanto le conté lo que había ocurrido no pudo camuflar su rostro, él lo sabía.

—Pero ¿te dijo algo más?—inquirió Ino interesada, sin embargo, la mujer negó con la cabeza.

—No. No pude resistir estar con él en la misma habitación y vine—Hinata suavizó sus facciones al ver a Sakura tomar asiento en la barra y dejar duramente su celular sobre esta—Sakura…de verdad, lo siento.

—Tres tragos D'USSÉ—pidió la pelirrosa, Sakura miró fijamente a Hinata antes de tomar entre sus manos su bebida—no tienes que pelear con Naruto por las estupideces de Sasuke, lo entiendo a pesar de todo. Créeme.

Hinata suspiró sin saber que decir, le era indescifrable el desinterés que Sakura estaba manifestando, no era para nada comparado a los gritos furibundos de hace unas horas. Según Ino, hasta la hizo temblar a pesar de no estar dentro de la vivienda Uchiha.

Su celular comenzó nuevamente a vibrar sobre la barra, divisó las miradas nerviosas de sus amigas sobre el aparato que se movía provocando un molesto ruido. La pelirrosa soltó un suave resoplido.

_«No. No estoy pensando en ti»_

Vio una gran cantidad de llamadas ignoradas, el nombre de su esposo inundaba su pantalla con empeño, sinceramente deseaba solamente beber y tragarse aquel dolor y frustración que estaba experimentando y aunque todos esos sentimientos palpitaran ardientes en ella su voz sonó relativamente indiferente al contestar.

—Regresa, tenemos que hablar, cariño.

Sakura apoyó su brazo sobre la barra y miró pesadamente a sus amigas, ambas parecían preocupadas por ella, sin importarle que Sasuke oyera levantó su cabeza y les sonrió.

—Él está intentando enrollarme, pero no se preocupen, no le creeré—habló en voz alta para que fueran capaz de oírla claramente. Regresó a prestar atención y se percató del silencio de su esposo, lo escuchó tomar aire e intentar formular algunas frases incomprensibles que morían en sus labios.

—Tienes que creerme, lo siento por no ser capaz de decirte lo que estaba ocurriendo…por favor…—lo reconoció, su voz entrecortada, supo que la barrera de él se derrumbó, estaba llorando por ella o tal vez por su orgullo pisoteado al ser capaz de descubrir sus mentiras. No se permitió reflexionar sobre aquellas posibles respuestas.

—Detente—interrumpió ella—ahora me estás diciendo que lo sientes llorando. Es una lástima que tengas que verme así de furiosa para que insistas en contarme tu versión cuando tuviste mucho tiempo—soltó con firmeza—¿sabes, Sasuke? Lo que estas sintiendo es exactamente lo que te mereces y no me siento mal por eso. Ahora deja de interrumpirme.

Estampó su celular contra la barra y volvió a pedir otra copa, no quería hablar ni mucho menos sentarse a conversar sobre su sufrimiento y como la traición de Sasuke le estaba afectando, solo ambicionaba que ese sentimiento de apatía persistiera durante un largo rato más.

Alrededor de las once la noche se decidió contestar un mensaje de su esposo, le dejó la dirección y la completa libertad de aparecer allí para que la buscará. Eso le hizo creer.

—Cuando venga Sasuke le dices que estoy en el baño y saldré pronto, te avisare para que le digas que en realidad me fui a casa ¿de acuerdo?—Ino asintió insegura—buscas tu auto en mi casa, lo dejaré allí.

Así fue, como lo supuso las luces de su casa brillaban a través de las cortinas. Se imaginó que Naruto estaría sentado en uno de los sillones y no se asombró al verlo, por su parte Naruto se estremeció al verla allí, pero se apresuró en ponerse de pie para encararla.

—Sakura…perdón, Hinata te habrá comentado todo— balbuceó desviando la mirada—pero debes creerle a Sasuke.

—No tengo tiempo—sentenció pasando de largo a su amigo. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su dormitorio y concibió todo aún destrozado, sin detenerse a dudar tomó un bolso y emprendió a guardar todo lo que encontraba en su camino, Naruto ingresó alarmado y sin pensarlo dejó caer sus manos sobre el bolso impidiéndole que continuara.

—No fue su culpa, Sakura. Fue mi culpa por enviarlo ebrio con Karin—intentó explicar, sin embargo, la mirada de Sakura ya no mostraba algo. Aquel brillo que muchas veces fulguraba estaba inanimado—perdóname…—musitó alejándose, no era necesario alguna palabra dicha si la mirada de Sakura lo había dicho todo.

Naruto observó a su amiga preparar bolsos improvisados, la vio escribir en el silencio de su destrozada habitación matrimonial y colocar una nota sobre la mesita del corredor junto con su anillo de matrimonio. No hubo despedidas, únicamente una fugaz mirada entre ambos antes de cruzar la puerta principal.

Bastaron unos veinte minutos para ver regresar a Sasuke agitado y murmurando maldiciones por haber confiado en la palabra de Ino. Al arrojar su chaqueta se topó con el semblante decaído de su amigo y su triste mirada azulada sobre un trozo de papel.

Sasuke tenía pavor de volver a experimentar el abandono, tomar entre sus dedos el anillo que con ilusión años atrás eligió para Sakura fue el principio de su caída. Le faltaba el aire y aún así reunió las fuerzas necesarias para leer la carta de Sakura.

"_Hoy me arrepiento de la noche que me puse el anillo. No quiero que estés presente para verme llorar, prefiero la muerte antes que veas una lágrima mía. Mi bebé y yo, vamos a estar bien, no te preocupes vamos a vivir una buena vida. A pesar de todo eres su padre."_

Su celular vibró y anunció un mensaje que dictaminaba su fatal situación, todo había cambiado para siempre.

—_No me busques…busca a Karin, me fije que tiene un lindo cabello…_

Naruto nunca reparó a Sasuke en tal estado, demolido y sollozando sobre un trozo de papel susurrando nuevamente cuantas veces lo sentía.


	6. Vᴀᴄɪᴏ: 6 Iɴᴄʜ

"_**Ella ya hizo lo suficiente pero nunca se marchará"**_

.

.

.

.

Era una noche helada, caminaba con los ojos consolidados en el camino que años atrás recorría con frecuencia, pisó un pequeño charco de agua sin detenerse a exclamar alguna maldición, percibía la frialdad del agua atravesando la tela de sus zapatillas, jóvenes arreglados desfilaban a su lado riendo imaginativos de las situaciones que les destinaba esa noche que apenas empezaba, ninguno volteó a mirarla a pesar que su atuendo desentonaba con la diversión de la noche. La luz roja de una tienda de licores bañaba parte de la acera, Sakura se detuvo reconociendo aquella zona, inmediatamente el sonido de unos tacones de seis pulgadas sobre la vereda avasallaron el ruido de la ciudad, tan firmes y enérgicos.

A su lado como un espejismo del pasado caminaba ella misma, con siente años menos de edad, era aquella Sakura de veintitrés años que transitaba sin miedo y disfrutaba ser bañada por la luz roja de esa tienda, aquella Sakura la miró fugazmente y sonrió con jovialidad perpetuando su camino con los ojos consolidados en su objetivo, así era ella. Se siguió a sí misma, sus caderas se ceñían bien definidas por ese vestido negro que recordaba muy bien, su cabello largo y suave se balanceaba acompañando su grácil silueta.

La siguió como si ahora ella fuera un fantasma, y lo era, aquella alegre Sakura ingresó al club y muchos ojos reposaron en ella, alzaba sus manos saludando y sonriendo como si de una celebridad se tratase, muchos clientes recurrentes la trataban de esa forma guiados por la admiración al estar al tanto que aquella Sakura se ganaba todo con el sudor de su frente.

—Esa Sakura poseía estrellas en sus ojos—musitó Sakura recordando su trabajo, era una mujer con un inicio prometedor en la medicina—ella lucha por el poder, manteniendo el tiempo. Se muele día y noche. Se muele de lunes a viernes. Funciona de viernes a domingo—le consolaba sutilmente no ser vista por esa Sakura, que hubiera pensando al saber que sus horas de estudio y trabajo culminaban en una Sakura derrotada con un empleo abandonado en nombre del amor. Traicionada y traidora a ella misma.

Era su noche al igual que todas las noches de miércoles y sábados, sin embargo, aquella desgastada Sakura conocía perfectamente que noche era. Acomodó su larga cabellera y retocó su labial carmín, a su lado Naruto sonreía bebiendo un ron en compañía de una mujer que fue su relación antes de su esposa Hinata.

—Como siempre estas hermosa, Sakura—su compañía frunció el ceño y él lo paso de largo—no te enojes, soy muy honesto.

—Naruto, como siempre tan galante—habló paulatinamente Sakura, se aproximó a él y besó su pómulo dejando rastros de su labial. El rubio carcajeó con las mejillas enrojecidas y le invitó una copa.

De repente todo se detuvo para aquella Sakura, las puertas del club se abrieron y sus ojos se posaron sobre esa figura como nunca lo hizo, Sakura también lo miró y profesó lo mismo que esa Sakura. La música seguía inundando el lugar y su cuerpo transitaba entre toda esa gente con natural elegancia.

—Él es Sasuke—escuchó a Naruto, su amigo fue el testigo de aquellas penetrantes miradas, observó los ojos oscuros de Sasuke sobre Sakura y la sonrisa agraciada que ella le regaló—y…no deja de mirarte…—susurró estupefacto.

En goce de su juventud, Sakura bailó toda la noche, sin negar que Sasuke inició una especie de flama en su pecho, Naruto le había dicho que él era muy reservado y era muy factible que ni bailara, y fue así. Por eso luego de cada grácil movimiento miraba a Sasuke y él le restituía el gesto. Naruto atónito disfrutaba de ese acontecimiento irrepetible.

Sakura los veía con ojos fatigosos, extrañando aquellas sensaciones que esa Sakura estaba experimentando frente a ella. El olor a alcohol mezclado con su perfume y el cabello levemente desarreglado por sus movimientos, esa Sakura vivía plenamente su lucha y saboreaba de los pequeños frutos de su esfuerzo, esa Sakura era de vigorosa mirada, esa Sakura peleaba y sudaba esas noches sin dormir en sus guardias. Pero a ella no le importaba, le encantaba disfrutar de esa rutina.

Sasuke se estaba por marchar con el mismo rostro inalterable ignorando a las demás mujeres que rogaban por su atención, justo en ese momento la Sakura de aquel tiempo y la de su presente estaban caminando juntas, una al lado de otra sin que su pasado advirtiera su presente.

_«Muchacho, te haré sentir. Siempre volverás a mi»_

Recordó aquella frase vieja y tan nueva para aquella vivaz Sakura. Sus caminos se cruzaron, su memoria lo representó en cámara lenta, ambos se miraron con ímpetu, Sasuke nunca conoció una mujer avanzando como si el fuego bailara en torno a ella. Le sonrió tenuemente, para que ella fuera capaz de ver exclusivamente su gesto. Aquella Sakura observó a Sasuke marcharse con el corazón latiendo arrebatadamente por la promesa de un reencuentro.

Sakura viró con un nudo en la garganta, por última vez advirtió a esa Sakura ruborizada y embelesada por el naciente amor esfumarse de la escena y junto con ella esos vivaces sentimientos la abandonaron. Pisó rudamente y apresuró sus pasos visualizando la figura de Sasuke dejando el club, extendió su brazo y ambicionó alcanzarlo.

—Vuelve…—rogó con voz temblorosa—vuelve, vuelve, vuelve…

Aquel Sasuke no la escuchó y se esfumó junto con toda esa recreación malévola de su mente. Cerró sus ojos ardientes y cayó al suelo de rodillas, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer induciendo el desconcertado murmullo de los jóvenes que la rodeaban en ese club donde ocurrió su primer encuentro.

—Vuelve, vuelve…—murmuró entre su sollozo, antes que su voz rota le impidiera continuar volvió a suplicar ansiando apaciguar el vacío en su pecho—vuelve…


	7. Rᴇsᴘᴏɴsᴀʙɪʟɪᴅᴀᴅ: Dᴀᴅᴅʏ Lᴇssᴏɴs

"_**Él me sostuvo en sus brazos  
Y me enseñó a ser fuerte  
Me dijo: cuando ya no esté  
Esto es lo que debes hacer" **_

.

.

.

.

—Cariño, te recomiendo que vengas, sé que el viaje será largo. Pero necesitas despejarte y sabes que este será el mejor lugar.

Su madre podría tener razón, estar en la ciudad de Konoha le traería algunos problemas en especial con muchos conocidos de la familia Uchiha, si continuaba en ese departamento de soltera en cualquier momento los rumores entre la prensa circularían y su hija saldría afectada. Sakura cerró sus ojos y suspiro vencida.

—De acuerdo, mamá. Mañana estaré de viaje con Sarada.

—Acomodaré tu habitación, cariño—su madre permaneció un momento en mutismo—tengo muchas ganas de conocer a mi nieta.

Su madre no conoció a Sarada, únicamente la presentó a través de una video llamada, en ese instante caviló que fue algo muy descuidado de su parte. Desde que llegó a la ciudad de Konoha con catorce años realizó algunos viajes a la aldea, lamentablemente por el largo trayecto le era casi imposible viajar cuanto quisiera. Konoha es tan extenso que se divide en dos partes bastante diferentes, la aldea de Konoha y la ciudad, recapitulaba con cierta dificultad que algunos jóvenes de la aldea viajaban a la ciudad para obtener lo que lamentablemente en la aldea aún faltaba.

Sus padres aprovecharon la oferta de una prima lejana que residía en la ciudad de Konoha y enviaron a su hija a que permaneciera estudiando y disfrutara la oportunidad de ingresar a la universidad. Así fue, llevaba años estudiando y trabajando evitando preocupar a sus padres e independizándose a los diecisiete años.

Sarada dormitaba entre sus brazos durante las largas horas de viaje y le hizo suspirar muchas veces de consuelo, poseía el latente temor que el viaje fuera fastidioso para su hija, sin embargo, solo se dedicaba a dormir.

Sus ojos jades se mantenían asentados en el horizonte del viaje, la ciudad de Konoha había quedado ya muy lejos y ante ella ostentaban los cerros extraordinarios alumbrados por los potentes rayos de sol. Si Sarada pudiera entender sus palabras estaría contándole cuanta añoranza le despertaba ver aquellas campiñas que deliberó nunca volvería ver. Su corazón latía con cada tramo del autobús.

La mujer asomó su cabeza para recibir ese aroma a vegetaciones y el soplo fresco, por primera vez en días una pequeña mueca se trazó en su desolado rostro al ver a lo lejos la cantidad de casas que se asentaban, sus memorias de pronto vivieron, el sonido de los aplausos y risas mientras todos bailaban en esa plaza común, la aldea de Konoha lucia igual que años anteriores, envuelta de esos majestuosos cerros.

El colectivo suspendió su trayecto en la plaza principal, la ayudaron a bajar de ese autobús. Su madre estaba allí levantando sus manos con una gran sonrisa propia de ella y a su lado estaba su primo Sasori junto a más familiares que sin pedir permiso ya estaban cargando sus maletas en la camioneta familiar.

Sarada fue el foco de atención, su familia reía emocionada ante cada movimiento de Sarada alegando el parecido que tenía con ella al nacer. La brisa revolvía su cabellera rosada golpeando su rostro suavemente, presumió que esa era la bienvenida de su aldea.

_«Vine a este mundo, la niña de papá» _

No deseaba llorar frente a su madre y sus familiares, no obstante, cada vez que la camioneta prolongaba su camino en dirección a su casa lograba ver a su padre junto a ella caminar por esos espacios, su padre estaba perfectamente seguro que ella debía ser una niña ruda, y aunque a veces él cometía errores la hizo luchar siempre con entusiasmo.

_«Papi hizo un soldado de mí, me hizo bailar y sostuvo mi mano»_

—Recuerdo que a papá le gustaba whisky con su té—habló con voz despedazada—y allí condujimos motocicletas—señaló dejando caer las primeras lágrimas.

Mebuki consintió que Sasosi se encargará de Sarada y con una desconsolada sonrisa asió la mano de su hija.

—Lo recuerdo, tú y él con sus camisas negras y sus vinilos clásicos desparramados por la sala.

Sakura apretó sus labios evitando emitir un jadeo atestado de emociones, Mebuki palmeó las piernas de Sakura en un gesto melancólico y cedió que la cabeza de su hija reposara contra su hombro. Sakura poseyó la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos, sin embargo, no lo hizo pretendía que cada parte de la aldea de sus recuerdos volviera a vivir para ella, la voz de su padre se repetía una y otra vez.

"_Cuida de tu madre…"_

La llegada de Sakura a la aldea de Konoha fue un acontecimiento entre los habitantes, muchos estaban hablando por adelantado de lo hermosa que era la hija de Sakura y musitaban alarmadas la rapidez del tiempo, como era de esperarse la plaza principal estaba siendo preparada para una fiesta improvisada entre los vecinos.

Al caer la noche las primeras notas musicales de ese tradicional jazz colmaron la plaza principal, Sakura fue acogida entre gritos de regodeo, los niños corrían a su alrededor y pedían ansiosos que le permitieran ver a la nueva bebé de la aldea. Mebuki orgullosa de su nieta se encargó de presentarla a los vecinos. Muchos advirtieron la distancia de Sakura, pasaron años desde que ella bailaba con en ese mismo lugar con risitas y despreocupación. Su primo Sasori antes de que llegarán a la fiesta vecinal le narró que así ella fue recibida al nacer. Cada niño que llegaba al mundo era motivo de festejo y eso ella lo comprendió muy bien. Recreó la escena perfecta en su mente, su padre Kizashi con una gran sonrisa presumiendo a su recién nacida hija en brazos de su esposa Mebuki.

Sakura retornó a su casa de la infancia mientras todos disfrutaban de la noche, recordó que su padre efectuó el mismo recorrido semanas antes de que ella partiera a la ciudad de Konoha, con pasos estables y rostro circunspecto ingresó a la biblioteca rebuscando entre los libros que nadie tomaría. Sus dedos sostenían con seguridad aquel revólver que utilizó una vez.

¿Cómo no conmemorar ese momento?

Si al verlo en el umbral de la puerta con esa arma en su mano la hizo tiritar de pavor, su padre le ordenó que lo siguiera y ella lo hizo. Sakura circuló como aquella vez con el arma, con amargura evocó las palabras que su padre pronunció al enterarse de su matrimonio con Sasuke.

—Mi papá me previno acerca de hombres como tú—murmuró pisando la hierba de su extenso patio trasero, su corazón volvió a doler y sus lágrimas reaparecieron para humedecer sus mejillas.

"_Mi nena, él está jugando contigo…"_

Si solo hubiera analizado bien sus palabras, si hubiera pedido que se explicara con más detalle. En medio de aquella noche y de ese extenso patio donde muchas veces corría a la par de su alma libre, Kizashi le entregó el arma a Sakura y le indicó que sujetará con solidez y con su cabeza en alto.

"_No llores…" _

Recordó que le expresó con voz potente y firme, con el dorso de su mano izquierda limpió todo rastro de lágrimas en su rostro y afirmo su brazo derecho apuntando a la nada de esa noche.

_"Cuando ya no esté contigo, esto es lo que debes hacer: cuando los problemas lleguen a la ciudad. Esto es lo harás"_

Parpadeo retirando cualquier molestia de sus lágrimas pasadas, Sakura no deseaba llorar, llegó a la aldea hace unas horas y sus pensamientos giraban en torno a su dolor, sabía que aún le quedaba mucho por entender y llorar, no obstante, ambicionaba sentirse nueva, entonces en esos pequeños segundos comprendió porque los sentimientos explotaban en su pecho, su madre tenía razón cuando le dijo que estar en la aldea le haría bien, Sasori con una sonrisa le explicó detalladamente como fue cuando ella llegó al mundo, luego de años los que la vieron crecer y correr volvían a darle la bienvenida a la aldea de Konoha. Estaban celebrando la llegada de Sarada y de ella, Sakura se entregó al lugar que la vio nacer, accedió a que su origen volviera a brillar en ella, para que la ayudara a volver a nacer.

"_Dispara, dispara" _

Hizo caso a su padre, era su responsabilidad a partir de ese entonces, sin cerrar sus ojos Sakura disparó, el sonido de la detonación se fusionó con las notas de esa animada bienvenida.


	8. Rᴇғᴏʀᴍᴀᴄɪᴏɴ: Lᴏᴠᴇ Dʀᴏᴜɢʜᴛ

"_**Estoy intentando ser justa**_

_**Y tú estás intentando estar ahí y preocuparte**_

_**Y te ves atrapado en tus permanentes emociones"**_

.

.

.

.

Su madre aquella mañana la despertó anunciando una agradable visita. Al despejarse del sueño distinguió a Mebuki sonriente y a su hija en brazos de ella levantando sus pequeñas manos.

—Es tu tía Tsunade.

—¿Tengo una tía Tsunade?—cuestionó, su madre besó las regordetas mejillas de Sarada y asintió frunciendo sus labios.

—Kizashi también se sorprendió, Tsunade resultó ser una prima de tu padre, ella creció en la ciudad y hace unos años vino a vivir a la aldea—su madre viraba su cabeza mientras caminaba preocupada porque su hija entendiera los detalles—tu padre deseaba presentártela formalmente en persona—la voz nostálgica de Mebuki se unió al sonido de los platos y vasos para el desayuno—desde que ella vino a la aldea se ganó el cariño de todos.

Su madre alegaba que faltaban solo un par de minutos antes de que Tsunade tocara la puerta, ella era médico, toda su vida estuvo en la ciudad y cuando descubrió que tenía familia en la aldea de Konoha no pensó dos veces en visitarlos, Mebuki le narró entusiasmada que Tsunade se convirtió en la única médico de la aldea.

Su tía Tsunade apareció y saludo manifestando la felicidad de por fin conocer a su sobrina y a Sarada, a pesar de que Sakura era curiosa la cabeza le fastidiaba y se limitó a escuchar en silencio la conversación de Mebuki y Tsunade. Con unas sutiles miradas Sakura admitió que su tía era dueña de una belleza deslumbrante, su voz era tan clara y poderosa que probablemente nunca pasaría desapercibida. Bastaron unos minutos de la ausencia de su madre para que los ojos de su tía se posaran en ella.

Sakura endulzó su café y bebió un sorbo pensando que otro día infernal se avecinaba en su vida.

—No estas durmiendo bien—afirmó Tsunade, la pelirrosa se irguió sutilmente y alzó una ceja—tu madre me comentó porque estás aquí.

—Ah, bien—murmuró incomoda—es normal…

—No es normal que estés callada casi todo el día—señalo—tu padre me decía que eras vivaz y que tu presencia era como el fuego. Sakura es increíble, sabe lo que quiere y va por ello—recitó recordando claramente la voz de su primo.

Otra vez, esa sensación de vulnerabilidad la dejaba sin aire.

—Usted…

—¿No sé nada?—al levantar sus ojos verdes se topó con el rostro firme de su tía, sus labios trazaban una línea recta brillante carmesí—todos pasamos por este camino, la diferencia es la decisión, Sakura regresaste a la aldea que te vio nacer ¿Qué sigue?—Tsunade se alzó y apoyó la palma de su mano sobre la mesa y la miró por última vez—¿Qué sigue?

La voz de Tsunade y su madre se unieron en la puerta principal, la pregunta de su tía se incrustó en su cabeza, Sakura repitió el movimiento de Tsunade y buscó las escaleras para subir y encerrarse, sin embargo, dudo.

Giró y reparó a su madre despedir a su tía con la mano, le dolía la cabeza nuevamente, no intuyó lo que la guio a la salida, su madre en lugar de preguntarle a donde se dirigía la animó a que siguiera a Tsunade. Tal vez era necesario por una vez dejar que esa misteriosa necesidad la orientara. Su tía no se manifestó sorprendida al ver a Sakura caminar a la par de ella, los pasos de ambas se hundían en la tierra húmeda por la llovizna nocturna.

—¿Lo sabe todo?—preguntó Sakura notando el aroma a tierra mojada.

—Así es, sobre la traición de tu esposo, sobre tu viaje a la ciudad, todo, una madre preocupada no puede guardar esas cosas.

Sakura asintió apenada, su madre vivía pendiente de Sarada y de ella, sin darse cuenta se había convertido en una niña pequeña. No le apetecía admitirlo, pero cada vez que lo pensaba le hastiaba la impotencia. Caminaron por el extenso trayecto hasta que un grupo de personas con flores en sus manos llamo su atención, se dirigían un espacio repleto de rocas alzadas.

—No recuerdo ese lugar— comentó ella pasmada por haber pasado por alto aquel lugar.

—Es nuestro lugar para recordar—respondió Tsunade sin interrumpir sus pasos—siempre tenemos nombres que grabar. Hace un par de años entre todos lo establecimos. Roca por roca. Luego lo visitaremos.

Sakura vislumbró por última vez aquel alejado lugar y avanzó al lado de Tsunade, su tía emitía confianza, posiblemente por ello muchos de los aldeanos de Konoha la saludaban efusivamente. La presencia de esa mujer era potente, se respondió que por ese motivo la seguía sin elaborar alguna pregunta. Solo al estar lejos de las casas de Konoha y frente a un gran lago la interrogante brotó de sus labios.

—Este es un lugar muy pacifico para hablar—expresó acomodándose sobre las vegetaciones—ven, debes estar agradecida con la naturaleza por su regalo, por eso decidí vivir en la aldea, acá encontré la paz. Mi paz.

—Encontró su lugar en el mundo—comentó Sakura palpando la humedad de la flora.

—Me costó encontrarlo, pero sí. Todos lo pueden hacer—Tsunade miró el lago con ojos entrecerrados, el aroma de la vegetación y el apacible sonido del agua agitándose absorbió la atención de ambas—¿Qué has estado pensando?

Sakura no se alarmó, ni mucho menos experimentó la incomodidad que horas atrás la atosigaron. Sus ojos se mantuvieron inmóviles en las ondulaciones del agua.

—Él lo intento—la punta de sus dedos se encontraron con la tierra húmeda—estuve intentando ser justa, recuerdo que Sasuke pronunciaba mi nombre y se quedaba en silencio, fueron tantas veces que comencé a dudar de él. Solía disfrutar cada momento en familia, pero los últimos meses se quedaba pensando. Era eso lo que muchas veces intento decirme, solo que no lo hizo—acarició la tierra impregnada en sus dedos, Sakura necesitaba hablar, las palabras ardían listas para ser recibidas por el viento—entonces me llegué preguntar que hice mal—Tsunade emitió un pequeño sonido, la voz de Sakura comenzó a quebrarse—sentí que por mucho tiempo me mantuve al margen por nuestro bien y luego que todo el amor simplemente quedó sin ser visto ¿Sabe que es lo peor de todo esto?

—¿Qué es lo peor?

—Que a pesar de todo en mi cabeza hay un pensamiento imborrable, Sasuke y yo podríamos hacer mucho, mover una montaña o incluso calmar una guerra—mordió su labio inferior calmando un jadeo afligido—no pude odiarlo, a pesar de toda la ira que sentí, toda la amargura que me hace llorar, no puedo. Él es el amor de mi vida, lo es. Y solo Sasuke y yo detendríamos esta sequia de amor.

Tsunade levantó su cabeza perdiéndose en la maravillosa vista del lago de Konoha, una sonrisa apenada se delineó en sus labios.

—Sequia de amor—repitió analizando aquella sensación tan conocida—¿sabes cuál es la leyenda de este lago?—la pelirrosa negó con una mueca—dicen que hace muchos años, cuando la aldea aún no era habitada por nosotros era el terreno de un familia adinerada. La hija del feudal se enamoró de un misterioso forastero, fue una alegría para ella cuando ese hombre opto por casarse con ella. Vivió feliz por un tiempo hasta que se enteró de la traición de su esposo, incluso su familia sabía que él estaba enamorado de otra muchacha y que ambos se amaban en secreto. La muchacha sollozó por muchos días, la ira la carcomía cada vez que su esposo salía de su recamara. Se sintió traicionada, se desesperaba por aquel sentimiento que cada vez se intensificaba. Creyendo que odiándolos se sentiría bien decidió acabar con todo, mató a su padre y madre, a la amante de su esposo y a su mismo esposo. Pero, no se sintió libre, con pena descubrió que el odio que alimentó no fue la solución. Dicen que ella llegó hasta este lugar y lloró por meses, lloró por su familia y esposo. Hasta que sus lágrimas llenaron este lugar—Tsunade giró su rostro y asentó sus ojos comprensivos sobre Sakura—es una leyenda que probablemente no sea cierta, pero aquí muchos suelen venir para bañarse en las aguas de este lago, tal vez así puedan tener fuerzas para afrontar el dolor. No está mal que no odies a tu esposo, lo amas y por eso te duele tanto. A todos nos pasa, sufrimos cuando las personas que amamos nos lastiman.

—Lo entiendo—limpió los pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar.

—Kizashi una vez me contó que te enseño a disparar. Era su forma de enseñarte que debes ser capaz de afrontar lo que te aqueja. Es el momento, Sakura. Tus sentimientos están allí, solo debes saber que quieres hacer.

Tsunade se despojó de sus zapatos e invitó a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Los pies de ambas se hundieron sobre la tierra y Sakura sintió como si un ente enigmático buscará entrelazarse con ella.

_«Solo soy una humana y por eso mis sentimientos están embutidos»_

Sakura se aproximó poco a poco y vislumbró a Tsunade dentro del lago con el agua cubriendo por encima de sus rodillas, el viento agitaba su cabello rubio y aquella figura le trasmitió la suficiente familiaridad para continuar avanzando, sus pies se sumergieron en el agua, los sentimientos que desesperadamente anhelaba resguardarlos en el olvido se liberaron en su pecho, tan vivaces y caóticos.

—Sakura—Tsunade la contempló fijamente—¿que hay en ti?

Sakura especuló que debía dejarse ir, sus lágrimas volvieron a surgir y cayeron sobre el agua, su reflejo se distorsionaba con sus sutiles movimientos, el lamentable estado de ella misma rogaba por el cambio, aquel que su alma ambicionaba experimentar para ir a lo alto.

—Amo a Sasuke y nunca dejare de hacerlo—intentó tomar aire y reanudar la transformación de su sentir—pero, lo siento aquí—sus manos se apoyaron sobre su pecho—Yo ya no funciono, ya no soy la misma. No soy la Sakura que papá y mamá amaban, deje de ser la Sakura que mantenía la frente en alto y con amor atendía a quienes lo necesitaban, deje a la Sakura que amaba trabajar, a la Sakura que enamoró a Sasuke. A la Sakura que cargaba a Sarada con una sincera sonrisa. Solo soy esto, tuve que convivir con este sufrimiento para darme cuenta que estoy vacía, lejos del amor de mi vida y lejos de mi misma.

Tsunade asintió procurando que el dolor de Sakura no la abrumara, la desesperación de aquella mujer aturdía a su corazón, ella era su tía y comprendía perfectamente ese punto en el que Sakura ahora penaba. Ese era el momento en el cual ella ostentaba el poder de avanzar a la refundación de su ser. Se inclinó y mojó sus manos, sus largos dedos se movían dentro del agua que por años acogía las lágrimas de muchas personas.

—¿Qué harás, Sakura?

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud. Aquellas lágrimas dejaron de emerger y su corazón golpeó desenfrenado implorando que articulara su más grande voluntad. El agua se escapaba entre las manos de Tsunade. Allí estaba, lo sabía. Su dolor pronto se desglosaría entre el líquido para caer en la parte más profunda.

—Seguiré con mi vida.

Tsunade elevó sus manos y permitió que las gotas cayeran sobre la cabeza de Sakura. Sus grandes ojos verdes se cerraron y apreció los primeros segundos de su nueva y pacifica vida.


	9. Pᴇʀᴅóɴ: Sᴀɴᴅᴄᴀsᴛʟᴇs

"_**Te hice llorar,  
cuando me marché"**_

.

.

.

.

Tsunade aguardaba fuera de la casa tranquila con Sarada entre sus brazos. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta escuchó a su primo Sasori reír abiertamente con Mebuki en la cocina, tímidamente Sakura ingresó a la habitación interesada por el entusiasmo de ambos.

—Sakura—saludó su primo elevando sus mejillas—se ve que dormiste muy bien.

—¿Eh? ¿Sí?— murmuró ella palpando su rostro—la verdad es que si dormí muy bien.

La mujer dirigió sus ojos jades a la pequeña canasta que ambos conservaban sobre la mesa perfectamente arreglada. Su primo sonrió colocando unos cubiertos y con un ademán le indicó que también llevarían unos cuantos ramos de flores que reposaban sobre la mesa pequeña.

—Tía Tsunade dijo que hoy llevaríamos estos presentes a nuestros aldeanos que son eternos—manifestó, antes de continuar miró con el rabillo del ojo a Mebuki, su tía asintió afablemente—probablemente tía Tsunade no te lo dirá, a pesar que salvó a muchos de los aldeanos ella sola no puede con todos, me dijo una vez que un médico debe afrontar estas situaciones. De todas formas ella siempre va a dejar flores a sus antiguos pacientes y a quienes nunca lo fueron.

Sakura se aproximó a unos de los ramos y acarició con las yemas de sus dedos los pétalos delicados de algunas rosas, la comprendía perfectamente, la pelirrosa no llegó ejercer por muchos años su profesión y durante esos años tuvo que luchar por la vida de sus pacientes, solo una vez fue imposible lograr su objetivo, al igual que la familia de ese hombre ella lloró la perdida. Antes de que Sasori diera por finalizada la conversación ella volteó su rostro e inclinó su cabeza.

—¿Los que nunca fueron?

Mebuki cerró la canasta con suavidad. Sus labios bajaron y se tensaron unos segundos.

—Sakura fuiste muy afortunada—habló con voz debilitada —lamentablemente algunos jóvenes quisieron buscar oportunidades en la ciudad y no pudieron hacerlo. No pudieron…

Fue suficiente para que Sakura acertara que su madre y Sasori lamentaban al igual que todos los habitantes las perdidas. Sin alguna palabra de por medio sus pasos resonaron en esa habitación rumbo a las rocas que preservaban las memorias bajó los primeros rayos de sol.

En aquel terreno coexistía una pacífica elipsis, los murmullos de los aldeanos se enfocaban en las narraciones del pasado protagonizado por las personas que dejaron huellas, Tsunade recorría el extenso terreno dejando rosas a los pies de los nombres grabados. Su madre sujetaba a Sarada y conversaba entre murmullos con unos vecinos. Distinguió a Sasori arrodillado frente a una de las gigantescas rocas observando tristemente el nombre grabado de un amigo de la infancia.

Sakura Uchiha comenzó a transitar con pasos cortos, rosas y flores adornaban los nombres de quienes se fueron, fotos enmarcadas resplandecían apoyadas con sus sonrisas grabadas en la eternidad de los recuerdos de sus seres queridos. Repentinamente reconoció a las personas que formaron parte de su niñez, a su padre entre ellos, a sus tíos postizos y algunos niños con quienes compartió juegos.

Entonces quiso sollozar, por los que conoció y por aquellos que no llegó a conocer. Rememoró el feliz momento cuando juró que protegería la vida de las personas, ella velaría por ellos y con una sonrisa se prometió a si misma que nunca perdería de vista su misión en la vida. Sin embargo, eso no fue así, Sakura no permitió que fuera de esa forma y por eso su garganta comenzó a arder por contener un jadeo doloroso.

Se apresuró a llegar hasta su madre, Tsunade estaba al lado de Mebuki, ambas junto a Sasori la notaron turbada, Sakura avanzaba como si el viento tuviera el poder de revolcarla sobre el pasto. En cuanto la pelirrosa quedó frente a su familia sus ojos se cristalizaron, la desoladora culpa le fue difícil de sobrellevar, sus labios temblaron y sus cejas se curvaron.

Tsunade conocía perfectamente ese abrumador estremecimiento, lentamente se avecinó hacia ella y posó su mano sobre el hombro de Sakura, en ese instante apreció el temblor que su sobrina estaba experimentando.

—Créeme que te entiendo—las primera gotas saladas mojaban las mejillas de Sakura, miró a su primo, a su madre y a su amada hija, realzó sutilmente su cabeza y se topó con la sonrisa serena de su tía—y no estás sola, no lo estas.

—Tía…yo…lo siento…—balbuceó.

—Perdónate, Sakura—sorpresivamente los brazos de su madre la rodearon y la tranquilizadora sonrisa de Sasori mientras sujetaba a Sarada le trasmitió la paz de que todo saldría bien—perdónate.

Tsunade reparó a los presentes mirando con preocupación a una devastada Sakura, con un simple asentimiento les indició que todo estaba bien, Sakura estaba recuperando su camino y pidiéndose perdón por haberse descentrado de ella misma.

Durante la noche templada en la aldea Sakura acarició la mejilla de Sarada, su hija de ahora cinco meses se removió emitiendo un agotador sonido. Recordó a Sasuke y a ella velar sus primero minutos de ensueño rodeando la cuna mientras murmuraban entre sonrisas los eventos interesantes de sus días. Era un perfecto castillo de arena que ambos construyeron con dedicación, le resultó extraño ese momento de claridad luego de haberse perdonado, antes de marcharse Tsunade le comentó que al perdonarse ella poseía el poder de perdonar.

El castillo de arena de muchos se derrumbó, pero intentaron volver a construirlo más fuerte que antes, el suyo también fue derrumbado por las olas furiosas, no obstante, ella las pisoteo y desistió regresar a reconstruirlas. Abandonó a Sasuke sobre los restos de arena mojada por las olas y las lágrimas derramadas.

_«Platos hechos añicos sobre mi encimera, como consecuencia de nuestro último encuentro»_

—Fotos arrancadas de los marcos—susurró sentándose sobre su cama, la luz de la lámpara iluminaba su celular. Ino hace días le había comentado que Sasuke no estaba para nada bien, a pesar de esa noticia ella no hizo lo posible para comunicarse con él, no se admitía ceder ya que durante esos días su alma lamentaba pensar en él—pero no puedo borrarte, Sasuke.

_«Tu corazón está roto, porque me marché»_

Encendió su celular, Tsunade tenía razón, antes al evocar el nombre de Sasuke la amargura la consumía y el desconcierto le provocaba lágrimas de furia. Sin embargo, al leer el nombre de su esposo en la pantalla de su celular descubrió que esa rabia se había desvanecido por completo, al igual que ella probablemente él estaba atravesando su propio infierno. Dio por hecho que ese día se perdonó y perdonó a Sasuke.

Vislumbró el icono de llamada y sin dudar lo apretó, no había vuelta atrás, Sakura estaba dispuesta a prosperar, resuelta a dejar de lado el caos para siempre y a pesar que en un momento intentó jurarse que no voltearía a verlo entendió que las promesas no funcionaban de esa forma. Tenían una maravillosa hija por quien velar y siempre seria así.

_«Hay una maldición que se romperá»_


	10. Rᴇsᴜʀʀᴇᴄᴄɪᴏɴ: Fᴏʀᴡᴀʀᴅ

"_**Es hora de escuchar, es hora de luchar"**_

.

.

.

.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo. Bastaron diez segundos contados por ella para que Sasuke atendiera.

—Sakura…

_«Ahora mantendremos las puertas abiertas por un tiempo. Ahora podemos estar abiertos por un tiempo»_, pensó Sakura tomando aire.

Distinguió el agotador hálito de Sasuke a través de línea. Sakura estrujó las sabanas con sus dedos convencida de que no era un error haberlo llamado.

—Sasuke —el estremecimiento transformado en un dócil sonido abandonó los labios de su esposo—. ¿Qué tenías que contarme?

—¿Quieres saberlo?

Detectó cierta esperanza en su desgarrada voz.

—Necesito saberlo —antes de centrarse de lleno en la futura explicación de Sasuke echó un vistazo a la cuna de Sarada—. Lo necesitamos —mientras se acomodaba en su cama auscultó un tosco movimiento por parte de Sasuke junto con la resonancia de papeles cayendo y él liberando un leve quejido probablemente luego haberse situado en uno de sus sillones—. Así que adelante.

—Yo… —Sakura jamás sabría del estremecimiento que Sasuke estaba resistiendo al ordenar sus pensamientos con tal de proveer un esclarecimiento digno, la palma de su mano descansó contra su frente y maldijo mentalmente—. Durante todos estos días me repetía que necesitaba que regresaras a dormir a tu lugar favorito, pero si vieras la sala, nuestra habitación es un desorden.

—Sasuke.

—Lo siento, no sé por dónde empezar. Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que no puedo hablar con sensatez. Probablemente no me creerás, pero tenía mucho miedo —al no recibir ninguna respuesta negativa de Sakura abrió sus ojos—. No quiero justificar mis errores, fui un cobarde, no supe manejar esto. Te lastime al no ser capaz de hablar con la verdad.

—Durante estos días, reconocí que siempre intentabas decirme algo. Ahora entiendo que era lo que te impedía hablar —reconoció Sakura. Aquella afirmación le dio fuerzas a Sasuke para iniciar su relato.

—Fue antes de que Sarada naciera —él oprimió su celular—. Sabías que mi negocio con Gaara traería muchos beneficios a nuestra familia, por fin podría pasar más tiempo contigo y con Sarada, por eso los últimos meses me esforcé porque ese negocio saliera perfecto. Cuando fue de esa forma me sentí muy feliz, había logrado que nuestra hija tuviera un futuro asegurado —los sucesos de ese día volvieron a su memoria —. Estaba de tan buen humor que acepté ir a la celebración organizada por el personal del departamento, espero recuerdes que te avise que probablemente llegaría tarde por ese motivo.

—Lo recuerdo —inclusive rememoró las risas que ella manifestó, era la primera vez que su distante esposo aceptaba una invitación de esas características, no obstante, comprendía la felicidad por el éxito del negocio, por ese motivo se echó a dormir plácidamente sabiendo que él regresaría pronto a salvo.

—Tome de más, de verdad, no suelo hacerlo, pero lo hice, incluso Naruto apareció burlándose de mi estado. Quería regresar a casa; nunca me sentí así, recuerdo que Karin estaba allí, me decía que me llevaría a casa porque Naruto debía irse a la suya. Confié que pronto llegaría, después de todo era mi secretaria —sus palabras repentinamente retemblaron, él ocultó su rostro con sus trémulos dedos, recordar ese instante de su vida fue un caos, era revivir la náuseas y el insufrible dolor de cabeza que experimentaba al caminar entre los pasillos de ese departamento desconocido, era como si el mundo se estuviera derrumbando a su alrededor—. Desperté a su lado, no recuerdo bien lo que pasó e intenté hacerlo y créeme que me duele saber que no puedo decir que no pasó nada…yo...de verdad, me duele tener que estar diciendo esto.

Sakura oprimió sus labios controlando la tristeza repentina que surgió en su pecho al escucharlo relatar el acontecimiento que le dio los momentos más dolorosos de los últimos meses.

—Tranquilo. Estoy escuchándote, aún.

—Perdóname por destruir tu confianza en mí —Sasuke controló sus desoladoras emociones y pretendió continuar hablando—. Cuando enfrenté a Karin, ella me insinuó que no se me ocurriera correrla del trabajo, le llegué a sugerir que podría trasladarla a otro departamento, que lo mejor era tomar distancia. Pero ella no quería, me señaló que podría hablar, que siendo un Uchiha la prensa inmediatamente la escucharía y era cierto, tenía razón y no deseaba que te enteradas de esa forma. Entonces se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de decirle que tu pronto lo sabrías y que no existiría algún impedimento para tomar distancia.

—Entiendo… —durante esos días Sakura tenía que batallar con los últimos momentos de su embarazo y la inexplicable barrera de Sasuke, lo notaba sumido en sus pensamientos por largos segundos, fueron durante esos instantes que la preocupación se fue convirtiendo en una dolorosa intuición.

—Karin indicó que cuando me atreviera a contarte tal vez consideraría una suma de dinero por su silencio y el traslado. Por eso ella solía llamarme incluso cuando estaba contigo, le divertía saber que era incapaz de decírtelo, incluso cuando Sarada nació no pude disfrutar bien de todos esos momentos porque ella me enviaba mensajes preguntado si fui capaz de hablar, luego de tiempo comenzó a insinuar que ella misma hablaría contigo. Es cierto que pude evitar todo esto si hablaba, pero cuando te veía con Sarada me era imposible siquiera acercarme a ustedes —sus ojos oscuros se enfocaron en la penumbra de la sala iluminada por el débil resplandor de su lámpara—. Si te enterabas, todo acabaría. Supongo que a Karin le pareció divertido verme así. No la culpo, muchas veces me reí de mí mismo aunque Naruto intentaba animarme diciendo que si él estuviera en mi lugar le costaría también hablar.

Sakura escuchó la derrotada y ronca risa de Sasuke.

—¿Qué paso con ella? —preguntó con cautela. De repente se sorprendió de no sentir siquiera el rencor recorriendo sus pensamientos.

—Se fue —expresó Sasuke, aunque Karin estuvo atormentándolo durante meses su ausencia significó algo más que la libertad, simbolizó el triunfó de ella, porque aunque no lo dijo explícitamente se marchó sabiendo que él viviría con su más grande perdida por no ser capaz de pronunciar la verdad—. Fue luego de que nos vieras, te juro que no pasaba nada, ella solía acercarse a mí pero nunca le permití que hiciera lo que pretendía. Sé que no viene al caso, pero quería que lo supieras; muchos empleados empezaron mirar mal a Karin, así que ella misma me dijo que renunciaría para evitar seguir manchando su currículo y que podía estar tranquilo. Creo que fue su última burla hacia mí.

Sakura apoyó su cabeza contra su almohada asentando sus grandes ojos verdes en las pequeñas manchas de su techo que ella misma realizó durante su infancia.

—Eso es todo —murmuró ella conforme, con la punta de su dedo acarició su celular delicadamente. Lo sabía todo, al fin conocía lo que Sasuke durante mucho tiempo intentaba decirle.

Era todo.

—Yo… —él no pudo seguir, estaba atrapado nuevamente en la incertidumbre.

—Sasuke —habló con determinación—. Pasé por mucho y no puedo explicarlo por teléfono, solo quiero que sepas que Sarada está bien, es muy curiosa y sonríe como siempre —escuchó la risa sincera del padre de su hija—. No puedo irme de aquí, siento que aún tengo mucho que reflexionar, ahora que se la verdad necesito decidir qué haré.

—No vendrás —repitió deshecho —. Lo entiendo. Sé que no quieres regresar, no te lo pediré.

—Pero, no me molestaría que vengas —se percató del bruco movimiento que él realizó—. La puerta está abierta para que llegues y hablemos con más detalles. Eres el padre de Sarada y mis decisiones repercutirán en ella, por lo tanto es necesario que ambos estemos de acuerdo para que nuestra hija este bien.

—De acuerdo —el hombre intentó apaciguar la ansiedad que le provocó la voz de su esposa; tintineaba firme y clara que una parte de él se vulnero al apreciar la posibilidad de una dolorosa pausa—. Saldré pronto. Le pediré a Itachi que por favor se encargué de unas reuniones y empezaré el viaje.

—Tu trabajo es importante, puedo esperar hasta que tengas el tiempo para venir.

Sakura reparó que los murmullos inaudibles de Sasuke ordenando sus pensamientos se detuvieron abruptamente.

—Sakura, te amo más que a este trabajo —dictaminó él con la franqueza desbordando en su voz.

Ella guardó silencio ensimismada en la pequeña flama que ardió al escucharlo.

—Bien —la pelirrosa sonrió al saber que la tranquilidad que había sido consumida por el dolor resurgía imparable—. Adelante, Sasuke. Puedes venir.

—Muchas gracias, Sakura. Iré pronto —titubeante Sasuke aclaró su garganta—. Duerme, buenas noches.

—Sí, tú también duerme, Sasuke.

—Ahora podré hacerlo. Dile a Sarada que la amo.

Silencio.

Sin embargo, era muy distante a los silencios desoladores, era acogedor, pacífico y tan afectuoso que Sakura se acopló en la cama y liberó su celular sin cuidado. Su cuerpo y su mente por fin se unirán a la encantadora noche.


	11. Esᴘᴇʀᴀɴᴢᴀ:Fʀᴇᴇᴅᴏᴍ

"_Seguiré corriendo_

_Porque una ganadora no desiste de sí misma"_

.

.

.

Al ver su rostro reflejado en el espejo percibió una extraña suavidad en su piel, con sus dedos toqueteó sus mejillas, entonces una pequeña sonrisa se trazó en su rostro.

Abrazó a Sarada al bajar las escaleras recibiendo el fresco aire del inicio de la primavera en la aldea de Konoha. El canturreo de su madre la acogió provocando que instantáneamente evocará aquellos bellos recuerdos de su remota infancia.

—Buenos días, cariño —Mebuki giró su rostro levemente y su expresión se tornó resplandeciente—. Te ves muy bien.

La pelirrosa se acomodó en la mesa y colocó el babero de su hija con mucho cuidado, en cuanto finalizó con aquella tarea se próximo a la mesa y comenzó a alistar una taza de café.

—Buenos días, mamá.

Mebuki regresó a su labor con una indescriptible satisfacción circulando en su pecho, sus manos se hundieron en la masa y un suspiro abandonó su ser.

—La cicatriz sana en forma de una sonrisa —murmuró Mebuki entusiasmada.

Aquel pacifico día lo disfrutaron como debió ser, Mebuki guardaba en su corazón la sonrisa de Sakura y agradeció silenciosamente que su hija al fin esté lista para iniciar nuevamente su caminata en la vida.

Alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde Mebuki comenzó a preparase y Sakura sabiendo a donde se dirigía la acompaño aspirando disfrutar aquella tarde. Su madre le narró que su tía Tsunade frecuentaba hacer reuniones cada mes, en las cuales con muchos voluntarios iniciaban con una charla antes de ejecutar las practicas.

—Tu tía Tsunade curó su corazón ayudando a muchos muchachos de aquí a intentar hacer algo más. Aunque no sean nombrados legalmente, muchos aprendieron lo básico para ayudar en cualquier problema de salud.

Sakura permaneció recapacitando durante el camino, estuvo por mucho tiempo ensimismada en ella que nunca le dio la relevancia necesaria a las carencias de su aldea. En la aldea de Konoha difícilmente se obtenía una profesión, Tsunade había logrado armar una pequeña clínica de atención, sin embargo, aún se demostraba lo olvidada que se encontraba la aldea por parte de los grandes poderes de Konoha.

En cuanto llegaron a la plaza principal se toparon con numerosos jóvenes, era una reunión bastante esperada y se apreciaba en cada palabra expectante pronunciada por los habitantes de Konoha.

—¡Es la familia de Tsunade! —exclamaron en coro un grupo de muchachas situadas en la entrada.

—¡Pero que bellas están todas! —prorrumpió Mebuki embelesada —. Tenten me enteré que esta semana fuiste muy eficiente tratando a ese señor con su accidente de quemadura. Gracias a ti lograron evitar que pasará a mayores.

La muchacha sonrió cohibida por el cumplido de la señora Haruno, con un leve movimiento de su cabeza manifestó su agradecimiento y su atención se centró en Sakura, de repente sus ojos centellearon.

—Tsunade nos enseñó muy bien —comentó—. Señora Sakura, al fin la puedo conocer. Muchos hablaban de usted, pero me dolía mucho saber que salía muy poco de casa.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Tenten —saludó ciertamente avergonzada por haber dado aquella imagen despegada de la aldea.

—Espero disfrute de la charla, todos nos emocionamos cuando Tsunade dijo que usted estaría presente —al ver que los labios de Sakura se abrían con interrogación liberó una dulce carcajada—. Todos sabemos que usted tiene un título muy bien ganado, no sabe cómo nos emocionó estar al tanto que una doctora como usted nos este acompañando en esta ocasión ¡sea bienvenida, doctora Sakura!

Un suave hormigueo surgió en su pecho, la mujer difícilmente logró despedirse de la alegre Tenten que se retiró con regocijo para reunirse con su grupo, Sakura sin evitarlo besó la frente de Sarada ocultando el rubor que coloreaba su piel.

Su madre la guio hasta el interior, el cuchicheo de los presentes la transportó a esos momentos de comodidad donde disfrutaba con cariño de las experiencias de muchos catedráticos, amaba asistir a los congresos donde se reunían muchos de sus colegas. Esa añeja sensación la hizo sonreír con honestidad.

Tsunade ingresó y saludó a los presentes con soltura, felicitó a sus habilidosos voluntarios por su gran labor en el último mes. Sakura sentada en la última fila vislumbró los movimientos esperanzados del público mientras Tsunade les explicaba lo que aprenderían en el próximo mes.

Echó un vistazo a su hija que dormitaba entre los brazos de su madre; se dio tiempo de pensar con claridad mientras cada uno de los presentes relataba su experiencia del último mes, Sakura reparó en ellos el deseo de salir adelante a pesar de las limitaciones que se presentaban todos los días.

Con cada relato expresado de la boca de aquellos jóvenes los sentimientos de Sakura afloraban de una forma inexplicable, sus ojos jades no se apartaban de ellos.

_"Fuiste muy afortunada"_

Recordó que su madre le dijo aquella vez, era tan verdadero que en ese instante aquellas palabras dichas cobraron sentido.

Su alma se estremeció, la felicidad de verlos allí ilusionados por ayudar revolvió sus años más bellos desperdiciados en la basura.

Cerró y abrió sus ojos empañados en lágrimas, en cada uno de ellos conseguía vislumbrar una historia diferente, luego de tantos años Sakura discernió que su aldea fue devastada por la indiferencia, los que buscaron un futuro en la ciudad callaron por temor al rechazo, ella tuvo suerte. Pero aquellos que se quedaron en la aldea de Konoha fueron traicionados, robados, estigmatizados cruentamente.

Sin embargo, allí estaban las voces más jóvenes, permanecían allí porque compartían el mismo espíritu, estaban luchando actuando sin esperar un título que jamás se les daría de arriba.

Sakura limpió su última lágrima con el dorso de su mano, en aquel momento halló que era lo que ellos hacían con sus acciones. Sus espíritus vociferaban unánime:

_"¡Libertad! ¡Libertad!"_

La pelirrosa cubrió su rostro con sus suaves manos y en un instante el vigor de sus emociones sacudió su cabeza y zarandeó su quietud. Aquel cosquilleo ahora se estaba transformado en un estremecimiento poderoso.

_«Señor perdóname, he estado corriendo a ciegas en la verdad»_

Su corazón aleteaba desenfrenado, de aquella explosión múltiples ideas florecieron en su cabeza.

¿Qué podría hacer?

Sakura apreciaba aquella necesidad de decir, hablar, gritar, ansiaba calmar aquel descontrolado fuego que estaba siendo desatado en su interior. De repente los aplausos la regresaron a la realidad.

Su tía Tsunade sonreía recibiendo aquellas cálidas palabras de afecto, al mover sus manos el silencio regresó a la sala. Sus ojos castaños recorrieron el rostro animoso de los presentes y se detuvo unos instantes en Sakura. Con entusiasmo Tsunade explicó con melancolía que su querida abuela solía decirle a ella y a su querido primo Kizashi unas vigorosas palabras que se quedaron grabadas en su alma eternamente.

—_Tuve mis altibajos, pero siempre encuentro mi fuerza interior para tranquilizarme. Me dieron limones, pero hice limonada._

Sakura apretó sus labios conmovida, una torpe sonrisa adornó su rostro enrojecido por la calidez que emanaban sus sentimientos.

Aquel descontrolado fuego se apaciguó permitiéndole abrazarlo conímpetu para entre las llamas ver por fin aquel camino que perdió**.**

El fuego volvía a regir su vida.


	12. Rᴇᴅᴇɴᴄɪᴏɴ: Aʟʟ Nɪɢʜᴛ

"_**El amor verdadero nunca tiene que ocultarse"**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Colmó sus pulmones con el aire fresco del atardecer mientras contemplaba las flores mecerse con la ventisca, enlazó sus dedos percibiendo la suavidad de su piel, observó con serenidad los tonos rosados y violetas que se agrupaban emitiendo formas que en su mente tomarían sentido.

Realmente estar sentada sobre uno de los escalones de madera pertenecientes a la entrada de su hogar desataba una conocida sensación de bálsamo, el sonido de los grillos y el aroma le permitieron recordarse a sí misma que cada lágrima que derramo la condujo a su anhelada redención, fueron su remedio.

Las palabras de Tsunade se repitieron en su cabeza, era un maravilloso recordatorio de la valentía que fue traspasada desde su bisabuela y ahora estaba tallada en su alma, en el futuro estas palabras brillaran en alguien más.

Sakura elevó su mirada y distinguió aquella conocida figura acercándose, se reincorporó permitiéndose experimentar el sobresalto de sus sentimientos, sus labios se distanciaron intentando pronunciar unas palabras que murieron en su garganta, su reacción inmediatamente la transportó a la primera vez que se citaron esperanzados con haber hallado al amor de sus vidas.

Sasuke interrumpió su caminata y oprimió el tirante de su mochila, no se atrevía a dar un paso más, su corazón brincó despavorido al vislumbrar a Sakura acercarse a él. Apreciarla luego de tantos meses represento un instante de alegría, sin embargo, la tenía frente a él callada, tal vez dispuesta a ponerle punto final a la incertidumbre.

Sus ojos se cruzaron en una coalición perfecta. Ella distinguió en su oscura mirada la sentencia, él esperaba por su castigo. Sakura dio un paso y esbozó una sonrisa, su corazón no se gozaba en tomar el rol de verdugo, porque Sakura presentía que para Sasuke las lágrimas también lo guiaron a la redención.

Extendió su mano y permitió que Sasuke vislumbrará su mirada resplandeciente de auténtico amor. Los grillos corearon como los testigos de la sanación mientras él combatía por no derrumbarse de emoción.

—Vamos a empezar de nuevo. Vamos a sanar —intimó Sakura con su voz cargada de una agradable agitación—. Todo diamante tiene sus imperfecciones.

En cuanto sus dedos se entrelazaron discernieron que el tormento estaba llegando a su fin.

_«He visto tus cicatrices y besado tus crímenes»_

Sasuke la abrazó con afán, ansiaba que ella continuará sabiendo todo de él, que conociera incluso que podía llorar de felicidad, su amada esposa pacíficamente secó las lágrimas que mojaban su pálida piel.

Ambos ingresaron a la casa tomados de la mano rememorando cada instante valioso del pasado, las primeras palabras, miradas, el primer beso, la caótica propuesta de Sasuke al pedirle matrimonio, todos esos momentos que sus memorias guardaban con afecto.

_«Estar juntos. Lo recuerdo»_

La noche cayó sobre la aldea de Konoha propiciando el amor que obraría entre caricias y besos.

Sasuke envolvió a Sarada entre sus brazos emitiendo bellas palabras de cariño y su hija sonreía encantada con la presencia de su padre, verla crecer lo llevó al grandioso día en el que se enteró que sería papá, nada podía reemplazar el amor que sentía al ver a su hija cerrar sus ojos para dormir plácidamente.

A mitad de la noche Sakura platicó del futuro, habló por primera vez con él de su camino, ella había escogido ser completamente feliz. Él la observó maravillado, no solo agradecía la confianza que ella volvía a depositar en él, sino que aquella vivaz fuerza en su esposa brotaba en cada palabra a la par de sus hermosos ojos jades destellantes.

—Dicen que el amor verdadero es la mejor arma para ganar la guerra causada por el dolor —comentó él apreciando el dulce aroma de Sakura. Ella asintió fascinada y abrazó a Sasuke agradecida ya que comprendía que su misión estaba en la aldea de Konoha.

Ambos rodearon la cuna de Sarada y la contemplaron dormida, sus manos se unieron sobre el pecho de su hija y se asomaron con sus corazones latiendo vigorosos de fervor.

—Te extrañe tanto, amor mío —murmuró Sasuke antes de acariciar los labios de su esposa con los suyos.

Sasuke y Sakura durante esa noche compartieron la calidez de sus cuerpos susurrandopromesas de amor, si bien a partir de ese momento estarían lejos físicamente sus lazos los unirían eternamente a pesar de la distancia.

Porque el amor verdadero siempre los llevaría a la salvación.


	13. Fᴏʀᴍᴀᴛɪᴏɴ

"**Lo sueño, trabajo duro**

**Sonrío, hasta que lo consigo"**

.

.

.

.

Sakura Uchiha con el transitar de los años entendió que existía una auténtica felicidad, su estabilidad dimitió de estar ligada principalmente a su esposo Sasuke, si bien amaba estar a su lado encontró plenitud en pasar tiempo con personas que despertaban en ella grandes sentimientos. La prosperidad completa que gozaba estaba impregnada con cada recuerdo protagonizado por diversas personas que encarnaron valiosos momentos.

Sarada como una niña energética, no se restringía en articular preguntas sobre el mundo que la envolvía y ella estaba allí para responder cada intranquilidad con una cariñosa voz; el regreso a la ciudad de Konoha avivaba en Sakura un indescriptible regodeo, percibía que sus mejillas estaban adoloridas por sus constantes mohines.

Era la segunda vez que regresaba luego de haber ganado la primera batalla.

Hace tres años atrás cuando Sasuke regresó a la ciudad de Konoha ella se situó a preparar su lucha. A pesar que los habitantes de la aldea de Konoha ejercieron dubitativamente confiaron en sus palabras y en la majestuosa expectativa que Sakura irradió. Los jóvenes fueron los primeros que sostuvieron su mano con ímpetu.

La exigencia que Sakura y Tsunade llevaron a la ciudad fue escuchada atentamente por los superiores. Con las lágrimas empapando sus mejillas los aldeanos festejaron cuando inició la construcción del primer hospital en la aldea de Konoha.

Sakura parpadeó al apreciar una mano sobre su hombro, al voltear se topó con la dulce mirada de su tía Tsunade y su madre, sin perder tiempo Sakura las abrazó susurrando cuanto las amaba, que su familia estuviera presente despertaba en ella una grata felicidad.

—Señora Uchiha —las mujeres viraron para distinguir al hombre que emergía de la multitud—. Me alegra mucho verla por fin, estuvo muy ocupada en la aldea de Konoha ¿Cómo va la construcción del hospital?

—Le agradezco mucho su preocupación, señor Gaara —las manos de ambos se unieron en un apretón de confianza—, gracias a que usted también alzó la voz es que el estado hizo caso a nuestros reclamos. El hospital estará listo para finales de este año.

Gaara agitó ligeramente su cabeza mirando a Tsunade y Mebuki con admiración.

—Muchas veces no solemos ver que a nuestro alrededor hay muchos que sufren, lamentablemente solo es cuando alguien alza la voz es que uno puede ver las carencias, todos ustedes son realmente increíbles y no pude negarme a apoyarlos —las cejas del hombre se elevaban en conjunto a su voz jovial, una vez le confesó a Itachi que haber confiado en la lucha de Sakura fue una de las labores más acertadas que hizo en su vida. Finalmente Gaara se alejó anunciando su entusiasmo por el nuevo proyecto que estaba por iniciar.

Sakura circulaba entre la multitud con el mentón en alto, sus ojos esplendentes jades inspeccionaban escrupulosamente cada detalle de ese importante evento que marcaría una nueva victoria en la vida de la gran familia de la aldea de Konoha.

Sakura atesoró en su corazón las miradas expectantes de los invitados sentados en sus lugares disfrutando de los aperitivos tradicionales de la aldea de Konoha, estaba de pie con su cabello corto perfectamente arreglado preparada para emitir sus palabras de agradecimiento.

Sarada aplaudió exclamando que su madre parecía una de las reinas que disfrutaba ver por la televisión, por unos instantes ella destinó su atención a su hija y esposo, Sasuke extendió su brazo y captó su mano delicadamente.

—Sakura, están anhelantes por tus palabras —musitó trazando una sonrisa, Sakura se fascinó por la espontánea mirada de su esposo, él durante todo ese tiempo se convirtió en su más fiel aliado, descubrieron con placidez que no existía nada más bello que sentir que estaban unidos por un inquebrantable lazo, cada instante que compartían era como la primera vez y agradecían estar vivos para experimentarlo diariamente.

—Quiero darles las gracias por estar aquí, a todos ustedes que confiaron en este proyecto que con mucho esfuerzo luchamos porque salga adelante —sus manos se reunieron y no perdió de vista a los jóvenes que asentían maravillados—. En esta residencia, que será la primera de muchas los jóvenes que buscan un futuro tendrán un lugar donde vivir y comer, no solo será cubrir estas necesidades básicas sino que buscaremos que todos desarrollen sus potencialidades. Merecemos una oportunidad sin importar de donde provengamos.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, los cortejos de los presentes y los flashes la incitaron a finalizar su genuina gratitud compartiendo las palabras que marcaron su camino y que ansiaba que los jóvenes tallaran también en su corazón.

—Hace años las sabias palabras de mi amaba bisabuela iniciaron mi lucha y deseo que cada vez que tengan que enfrentar sus propias disputas recuerden que tendrán sus altibajos, pero siempre encontraran su fuerza interior para tranquilizarse. Nos darán limones y haremos limonada.

Sakura Uchiha sonrió con dicha, sus ojos resplandecientes jades se achicaron en cuanto sus mejillas se enaltecieron, los aplausos y las voces alegres de los jóvenes en conjunto con la de sus seres queridos se convirtieron en un bálsamo.

—Eres fantástica, cariño —susurró Sasuke deslumbrado. Sakura apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de su esposo y levantó su cabeza conectando así sus miradas.

En silencio reafirmaron que continuarían avanzando tomados de la mano con su amada hija y tal vez con sus futuros hijos, Sakura se sumergió en el júbilo de saber que la familia Uchiha y Haruno estarían unidos por una meta en común.

Sarada se aferró a su torso cariñosamente y Sasuke la abrazó con devoción. La fiesta de inauguración era solo el principio de un largo camino.

Había tocado fondo y olvidado el sentido de su vida; ahora en ese presente que jamás cruzó por su cabeza estaba parada con seguridad, el amor verdadero era más que solo amar a su esposo Sasuke, su fuerza interior por siempre estaría allí para guiarla.

Ya no poseía estrellas en sus ojos, Sakura Uchiha se convirtió en una estrella.


	14. Agradecimientos

¡Llegamos al final!

Descubrí que cada vez que termino un fanfic intento atrasar el momento, me cuesta soltar, pero tengo que hacerlo.

Estoy tan feliz de haber seguido mi locura de querer escribir un fanfic Sasusaku inspirado en _Lemonade, _realmente lo disfruté muchísimo y espero de todo corazón que ustedes también lo hayan disfrutado.

A pesar que los capítulos son cortos intente trabajar muy duro para pretender lograr trasmitir la esencia de las letras de este hermoso álbum.

Sin más que decir quiero darles infinitas gracias por llegar hasta acá, tengo la satisfacción de haber llegado a ustedes a través de esta historia de superación y amor. Estaré desarrollando más proyectos Sasusaku, realmente estoy muy emocionada por empezar.

Recuerden siempre disfrutar del amor que las personas a su alrededor les proporcionan, encuentren la felicidad en cada instante y nunca olviden que poseen una fuerza interior. Los quiero mucho, anhelo encontrarlos en algún futuro fanfic.

¡Muchas gracias por todo!

_**Nataly**_


End file.
